New city new Band
by Nika Green
Summary: Kagome muda de cidade, e descobre qe sua nova cidade mora suA melhor amiga de internet, em sua nova cidade entra em uma Banda e começa a passar todo seu tempo com um garoto lindo, muitas loucuras pela frente.... INUXKAG
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Aew sango td blz ??

** Sango diz:**

Ola kagome , como ta indo ?

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Hj no meu colégio vai ter a despedida , sabe como eh né final de ano..

** Sango diz:**

sei , no meu colégio as aulas já acabaram , ai tpo vc vai viajar esse ano para algum lugar ??

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Na verdade eu vou viajar sim mais n eh só viajem de ferias...

** Sango diz:**

como ???

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Minha mãe falou que agnt vai se mudar 

** Sango diz:**

pow... isso eh horrível nunca me mudei nem quero

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Ta sendo mto ruim cara,deixar todos meus amigos aqui , para ter q começar uma vida diferente

** Sango diz:**

vc se adapta nesse novo lugar vc vai ver !! aliais para onde vc vai ser mudar dessa vez ??

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Putz eh msm ... eh a 5ª vez q eu me mudo ne ate tinha me esquecido q eu jah te disse xD

** Sango diz:**

eh ne agnt se fala na net faz um tempão , vc eh uma migona de net cara hauahuahauhauha

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Eh tem razão ... agnt se conheceu numa sala de bate papo e naum paramos mais de nos falarmos heheh

** Sango diz:**

isso eh bom n acha ??

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Claro q eh !! pelo menos eu ainda vou ter com qm falar quando me mudar n acha ?!

** Sango diz:**

hauhauaahuh vc sabe q pode contar comigo garota !! e vc ainda n me disse para onde vc vai se mudar !!!!

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

A foi eskeci xD vou em mudar para tokyo

** Sango diz:**

O QUE :DDDD

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Para tokyo ,porq ?

** Sango diz:**

CARA !!! EU MORO EM TOKYO EU N ACREDITO Q EU NUNCA TE DISSE ISSO ??

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

POW !!!! SERIOOO MEUO

** Sango diz:**

nuss nem acredito vc vai vim morar aki :DDDDD

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Cara nem acredito q noticia !! agora vou poder conhecer seu irmão sua banda !!!

** Sango diz:**

cara vai ser massa , ai eu vou conhecer vc pessoalmente conchecer a sua família ,

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Cara to nem acreditando vei...

** Sango diz:**

se vai vim quando menina ?!!

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

essa semana eu acho porq ja ta td quase pronto

** Sango diz:**

n vejo a hora de chegar 

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Nem eu ... bem eu vou te q sair , tomara q a próxima vez q agnt se ver vais er pessoalmente MIGAAA

** Sango diz:**

:DDDD ate la miga t amuuu viu

**Kagome... I'm sorry I can't be perfect ... diz:**

Bjuuuu ; xau

**Kagome n pode responder porq seu status esta ofline**

Deu para entender q kagome e sango são duas colegiais com cada uma 15 anos , kagome mora em yokohama e ira se mudar para Tokyo. E conheceu sua amiga sango pela Internet a dois meses .

Kagome tem uma irmão mais novo chamado sota e mora com sua mãe e seu avô. E uma menina muito bonita e muito chegada no ramo da musicas , sabe tocar guitarra e canta muito bem.

Sango e uma menina também muito bonita , tem um irmão mais velho chamado Inuyasha os dois e mais um amigo chamado miroku fazem uma banda chamada noisecrazy ( barulho louco ).

Kagome ficou muito feliz quando soube q ia se mudar para Tokyo q era a cidade onde mora sua melhor amiga.Mais tem uma detalhe elas nunca se viram.

Finalmente chega o dia esperado por kagome "o dia da mudança"

Ela e sua família desembarcam no aeroporto de tokyo 5:30 da tarde, kagome estava muito apertada e pede para mãe dela esperar um segundo q ela ia no banheiro e já voltava.

Kagome foi correndo . quando sai no banheiro se depara no meio do caminho com um lindo garoto de cabelos compridos e prateados e com um olho cor de mel paralisante . Ela fico paralisada olhando para ele.

- Eiii garota ta se sentindo bem ??? – pergunta o garoto sem entender.

- Ah .. sim , to bem desculpe... – e sai kagome morrendo de vergonha

"nossa como eu sou idiota fica olhando pro garoto assim oq el vai pensar ... mais q ele eh lindo a ele eh ..."

- desculpa pelo oq ??

- nda n ... bem eu tenho q ir – só q quando ela foi passar por ele , eles ficaram dançando um ia para uma lado e o outro ia junto .

"pow essa menina n eh normal n , primeiro fica me olhando como se eu tivesse sujo de lama , e depois fica tentando passar por mim , mias quando eu vou para um lado ela vai junto . mais pow q ela eh linda ela eh.."

- ahhhhhh !! – fala kagome segurando ele pelo braço parando ele e passando.

- kkkk – ri inuyasha vendo ela passando

- ta rindo de q ??

- vc dançando comigo

- n vi graça

- serio pois eu vi , e oq vc vai fazer ??

- eu nda tem mais oq fazer , eu heim ... garoto idiota

- do q vc me chamou ??

- idiota , qr q eu soletre i-d-i-o-t-a !!!!

- grrr , qm vc pensa q vc eh garota ?!!

- eu ?? sou kagome , agora me da lincensa q eu tenho mais oq fazer

- grrrrr , garota irritante , venho aqui no aeroporto fazer um favor para minha irmã e olha oq eu encontro grr !!

Sim eh sim oq v6 estão pensando , sango pediu para seu irmão ir buscar kagome para ir para casa dela com sua família , pois ela n podia ir , n estava se sentindo bem , e Inuyasha foi e flo com ela e n reconheceu seu nome .

- Mãeeeeee , desculpa a demora

- td bem minha filha , vamos para o hotel agora as nossas coisas já devem chegar amanha

- certo.

Inuyasha chega em casa todo estressado ainda pensando no q aquela garota flo , q ele era um idiota e q ela tinha mais oq fazer .

"cara n entendo , q garota irritante , oq eu fiz para ela me xingar , grrr tem cada pessoa nesse mundo" inuyasha vai direto para seu quarto e fecha a porta e logo escuta alguém batendo nela.

- Manoo , vc n encontroo a kagome?

"kagome mais esse eh no me da menina q eu encontrei la , se eu flar oq aconteceu , sango vai me matar por eu te brigado com a amiga dela .xiii"

- n sango n encontrei ninguem !! "mais pow q amiguinha ignorante a dela heim "

- ah, uhm... brigada msm assim

kagome chega no hotel e já cai na cama e vai dormi , pois estava muito cansada. Acorda no outra dia com sua mãe a chamando para eles irem para casa nova , q kagome estava muito felis pois tinha falado com sango q seu bairro era o mesmo q o dela .

Eles chegam na sua casa nova , e kagome já corre na frente do seu irmão para pegar um quarto maior muhahaha

Depois de tudo arrumado a mãe de kagome pede para ela ir fazer umas compras para ela.

Kagome chega no supermercado e começa pelas frutas primeiro. Ela dexa cair uma maça no chão e abaixa para apanha-lá mais alguém se abaixo para pegar a maça também suas mão se encontra quando ela olha era aquele msm garoto do aeroporto

- n acredito , vc ta me seguindo

- oq ??? e porq eu faria isso

- eu eh q vou saber – se vira kagome continuando a pegar as maças .

- eu achei q ia pegar essa maça para uma dama e encontro com uma jegue ambulante !

- do q vc me chamou seu idiota !!!

- de jegue ambulante , ou qr q EU soletre ?

- grrrrr

- oh eu vou aproveitar q te encontrei e ...

- e oq??

- qual seu nome msm ??

- kagome ¬¬

- EIII sangoo essa aqui eh q eh a sua amiga ?!! – grita inuyasha para uma menina q estava la do outro lado e essa vem correndo em direção aos dois

- sango ?? vc disse sango ??

- eh ou agora ta surda para n escutar – disse inuyasha

- a cala boca .. SANGOO – grita kagome se abrasando com sua amiga

- kagome , nossa eh estranho te ver pessoalmente estou acostumada a fala com vc pelo msn

- eh.. sango , n vai me dizer q esse ai... – kagome foi falando apontando para inuyasha , sendo interronpida por sango

- eh meu irmão inuyasha kagome , kagome inuyasha

- ele eh seu irmão msm ¬¬ ??

- eh porq ??

- nda n , n eh !! – já foi falando inuyasha q n queria arrumar confusão com sua irmã , kagome tb n queria confusão agora e fico quieta

- eii kagome vamos para minha casa , agnt vai ter um ensaio agora e vc pode assistir

- oq ?? n sango vc mal à conhece

- conheço sim inuyasha

- eu topo sango , so tenho q levar essas compras para minha mãe

- certo depois agnt se encontra la

sango flw para kagome onde ela morava, kagome dexo as compras com a sua mãe , e foi trocar de roupa para ir para o enssaio da banda de sango , coloco uma bermuda ate o joelho com um cinto preto com quadradinhos pratas , uma blusa preta com a fto de guitarra na frente , e seu all star preto com cardasos verdes.

Chegando na casa de sango ela já pode escutar o som deles , realmente era mto bom.

Ela toca a campanhia e o som para, escuta passos e um garoto de cabelos pretos preso por um rabo de cavalo com aparência muito bonito e com uma calça jens surrada um all star vermelho e uma blusa de linkin park.

- oi... qm eh a bonitinha ??

- ola meu nome kagome e sango me chamou para vim assistir o ensaio dela

- a vc eh kagome , pode entra

- com licença

- PESSOAL A GAROTA CHEGO

eles chegam na garagem q e onde eles ensaiam. Estava la sango com uma saia jens cor exercito uma blusa roxa e um all star cano longo de caveira com o baxo em sua mão ( o instrumento de sango eh o baxo) vê inuyasha de calça jens tb cheio de bolso uma blusa preta de Guns N' Roses e cabelo solto com a guitarra

- eu toco bateria – foi falando miroku – vc toca alguma coisa ?

- sim eu toco guitarra e sei canta um poko

- genial , vc podia demosntrar oq vc sabe

- oq ??

- eh kagome eu tava falando para eles q vc poderia fazer parte da banda se fosse boa. – disse sango

- euu ??

- sim , toca ai um poko e canta uma musica – disse miroku

- canta canta canta canta – dizendo sango

o único q n falva nda era inuyasha q estava sentado em um canto de cara fechada , sango vê q kagome estava olhando para ele e fala em seu ouvido

- ele n quer q vc entre na banda n entendo

kagome explica q os dois se encotranram no aeroporto e q n tinha sido um encontro interessante., ela fica em silencio depois fala já alto bastante para todo mundo escutar

- canta agora kagome para agnt ver sua voz

- certo sango

- inuyasha empresta sua guitarra para kagome para ela demosntrar oq ela sabe fazer – flw miroku

- q ?

- n pressisa eu trouxe a minha

- uhmm

Inuyasha vira a cara.

Kagome começa a cantar

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me (I'm going under)  
don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
maybe I'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so I don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again

I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

so go on and scream  
scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under  
drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through

(letra da musica going under de evanescence)


	2. Cap 2 Promessa

- Caraleooo !!! – disse miroku ,

- putzz se canta mtu bem kagome- disse sango

- eh..vlw ...

Inuyasha tb havia gostado da voz dela mais ficou calado ,pensando"Como uma garota tão grossa pode ter uma voz tão bela q combina tanto som seu rosto ... "

- mano vc ta bem ?? pergunta sango vendo q se irmão estava viajando na lua.

- q ? .. a sim to bem sim – fala inuyasha todo sem graça vendo a kagome estava o olhando tb junto com todos

- então vc foi o único q n flw oq achou da voz da kagome ela entra ou n na banda ?

- pensa inuyasha ela sabe cantar ate melhor q vc , eh a nossa ultima esperança de salvar a banda.-disse miroku

- OQ VC DISSE SEU IDIOTA ?!!

- q ela canta melhor q vc – disse miroku em ton de deboche

- Grrrr

- PARE inuyasha ! – flw sango – ela pode ou n entrar na banda

- porq ele q tem q escolher a maioria qr ele n tem escolha , eu to na banda !!!!!!!!

- mais... eu n disse se... eiiii EU TO FALANDO !! – enquanto inuyasha tentava falar todos já estavam comemorando a entrada de kagome na banda . ( coitado xD)

- kagome venha ver os pôsteres q eu tenho no meu quarto se vai amar cara !!

- to indo !!

Essas duas garotas vão ate o quarto de sango e ficam conversando e falando de musica para variar , enquanto na sala miroku e inuyasha ficam conversando , bem miroku tentando puxar assunto , inuyasha n ia mto com a cara dele pois ele era afim de sua irmã mas ela n sabia ele q descobrio.

- Eii inuyasha me responde cara, vc gosto da kagome ou n ?

- porq se ta falando isso

- porq ela eh mo gostosinha e..

- OQQQ , vc fica falando q ama minha irmã e depois ta ai querendo pegar outra garota ??!!!!!!! – fala inu já se levantando

- n calma calma, eu amo sua irmã , mais eu ainda n tenho coragem de dizer isso a ela , mais pow q a kagome eh gostosa e ela eh.

- seu pevertido – fla inuyasha virando a cara , tentando se concentrar na musica do seu ipod

- mais inuyasha n mude de assunto !!!

quando inuyasha já ia se levantando para falar uma pokas e boas para ele idiota as garotas chegam na sala,

- e ai garotos tão com fome ?? – pergunta kagome – sango flw q vai fazer um yaksoba para agnt

- eu to ! – fala miroku já se levantando e indo ate elas – e ajudo v6 a prepararem

- n vc senta ai miroku ! – fla sango já o olhando vendo seu olhar de pervertido para elas

- e vc inuyasha ta com fome ?? – pergunta kagome

- n ... ronncc...- sua barriga da um maior ronco todo mundo se olha e começa a ri

- eh n ta n, sei... vamos fazer para vc tb – fala kagome

As meninas vão para cozinha e começam a preparar o macarrão instantâneo e conversando claro . (uhmm miojo de yaksoba eh mtoo bom !! )

- eii sango esse seu irmão eh tão estranho

- a eh msm... – fala sango jogando o maçarão na panela

- mais ele eh tão lindoo – fala kagome mais para si do q para a amiga

- oq vc disse kagome ?

- ah ... eu... nda ...

- todas acham meu irmão lindo , mais ele eh mto fechado e nunca da atenção para nenhuma delas , ele so gostou de uma garota na vida kikyo eu odiava essa menina , da bem q ela se mudou para europa , nunca mais deu as caras.

- nossa mais eles devem se falar pela Internet

- n sei n, meu irmão n fala mais nela , mais eu já tive uma amiga q se apx por ele ela sofreu mto

- uhm...

- por isso te peço kagome

- oq ?

- n se apaixone por meu irmão , n quero q vc sofra por ele , promete?

- q ? .. a tah prometo , n vou apx msm ... ( bem ela acha isso ne putz ..)

as garotas terminam o macarrão e chamam os garotos para comerem , n falam mto durante a comida porq suas bocas estavam mto ocupadas , mais depois ficam conversando sobre a banda e por ingrivel q parece inuyasha participa da conversa

- agnt podia colocar uma musica bem diferente com um solo de guitarra logo de inicio

- eh agnt começa com uma frase pequena e depois começa o solo – diz kagome

- gnt pow tem q ter solo de bateria ai ne – diz miroku

- claro , solo de tudo , (putz...)

- mais qm vai cantar essa musica q o inuyasha fez ele msm ou kagome

- pode canta kagome – diz inuyasha

- serio ??? – pergunta kagome

- eh n tava querendo cantar ela mesmo

- aaaa vlw , a sango me mostrou a letra e tocou ela no vialão achei mto linda !!! – falando isso kagome da uma abraço em inuyasha q sentio um certo calor ao ver ela fazendo isso

- bem já estar tarde eu tenho q ir. – diz kagome se levantando e pegando suas coisas.

- n kagome n eh melhor alguém vim te buscar n , ta escuro já e esse bairro eh mto perigoso. – diz sango

- q nda , ninguem vai querer me assaltar n pode dexar eu sei me cuidar , já vou minha mãe deve estar preocupada vou levar maior sermão quando chegar em casa to ate vendo

- bem se vc acha q deve ir sosinha , então xau

- xau !!

kagome pega suas coisas e sai viu q realmente estava escuro mais n tinha medo , n ia voltar la falando q agora esta com medo de ir sosinha , ela foi andando normalmente a rua estava deserta quando via uma esquina vê dois caras conversando e quando veen ela , se olham e vão andando ate ela , kagome vira e começa a voltar como se nda tivesse acontecido mais eles começam a correr atraz dela , ela corre fujindo tb e bate de frente em alguém ela olha assustada e ver inuyasha esse vê sua cara e pergunta :

- oq houve ??

- tem .. uns... caras ... atraz de mim – fala kagome tentando respirar ela estava com mto medo , mais seu coração dispara mais ainda quando sente seu braço sendo puxado

- e ai gostosinha ta fujindo da gnt porq ???- diz uma cara segurando uma faca na outra enquanto a autra puxava kagome para perto de seu peito

- eh agnt so qr brincar um pouco com vc , vc vai adorar ! –chega o outro bem perto de seu rosto

- Larguem ela agora !! – grita inuyasha

-

-

-

-

Olááá

Bem o segundo capitulo está aí

Espero que estejam gostando

beijOs


	3. cap 3 , Um dia no parque de diversôes

- Larguem ela agora !! – grita inuyasha

- iii o seu namoradinho ta querendo te salvar garotinha , q pena... q ele vai apanhar feio!! – diz o cara já quase beijando kagome essa já chora de medo.

- LARGUEM ELA AGORA !! – inuyasha já parte para cima dos dois neucateando os dois na hora , e kagome tava caída no chão tremendo de cabeça abaixada

- kagome vc esta bem ?

- es...tou... eu acho... – fala kagome se levantando com ajuda de inuyasha

- venha eu te levo para sua casa.

- inuyasha como vc apareceu aqui

- eu sabia q n ia da certo vc andando sosinha por ai e vim te seguindo para ver se vc chegava bem

- obrigada , se vc n tivesse aparecido não sei oq teria acontecido comigo – kagome ainda tremia muito

- acalme-se agora ta tudo bem n vale a pena ficar pensando nisso mais,venha – inuyasha fala isso abraçando kagome e vai levando ela no caminho da casa dela e ela fica toda corada

- inuyasha... obrigada

kagome diz onde ela morava e eles chagam na casa dela .

- xau kagome , já ta entregue

- obrigada inuyasha , ate amanha , sango flw q vai sair para um parque q tem aki

- eh... agnt vai e parece q ela já te convidou ate amanha

- xau...

kagome entra em casa e como esperado leva um grande sermão de sua mãe , e depois dela finalmente cala a boca e dexa kagome exlicar oq aconteceu eles se intenden , depois de da uns cascudos em sota q n parava de apurrinhar ela enquando ela tava no pc, mais finalmente depois de um dia cansativo e bem aproveitado ela vai dormi , e sem poder escolher e sem saber porq sonha com inuyasha.

Novo dia e kagome já acorda atrasada , tinha combinado ontem pelo msn com sango q se encontrariam as 11h para almoçar juntas e depois ir para o parque , mais já eram 10:30 e kagome toma um banho correndo troca de roupa e sai apressada .

Chega no restaurante 11:40 pois tinha se perdido também no caminho xD

- Poxa kagome achei q n vinha mais ! – fla sango quando a ver entrando no restaurante

- Perdi a hora e ainda me perdi na vinda para ca , me desculpe

- n td bem acontece , se n conhece a cidade toda ainda , agnt deveria ter combinado de se encontar la em casa depois vinha todo mundo junto , mais agora já foi.

- eh já foi , e eu to morrendo de fome oq vamos pedir – vai falando miroke enquanto olha no cardápio

- q tal essa costela aqui ? – diz inuyasha de olho grande no cardápio

- uhmm eh uma boa ela vem acompanhada de q ? – pergunta sango

- arroz , fejão tropero e batata frita...

- UHmmm amo batata frita - fala kagome já com aqua na boca

- resolvido então – diz inuyasha

- resolvido – diz todos

O garson chega e eles fazem seus pedidos , a comida chega e enquanto comiam um cara em outra mesa n tira o olho de kagome

- eei kagome , akele cara la naquela mesa n desgruda o olho em vc , porq será? vc o conhece ?

- n nunca vi , e isso já ta me encomodando...

- ele parece q gostou de vc kagome huhuhuh – diz miroke ja colocando segundas e terceiras intenções , e n era mentira o olha daquele cara parecia q ele queria algo mais com kagome

eles terminaram a comida,mto sastifeitos

- vamos embora , aquele cara já ta me dando medo pow

- hahahah pow kagome fica calma ele n vai tentar nda

- como vc pode garanti isso ?

- porq eu to aki – diz inuyasha cheio de si

- kkk como se vc adiantasse de algo

todos riem . Pagam a conta se levantam e saem, mais quando kagome ta saindo inuyasha segura o braço dela

- q foi inuyasha?

- aquele cara la eh um q tentaram de pegar ontem a noite

- q ?? mais ... eu... n reconheci o rosto dele

- pois eu sim , fica alerta e n sai de junto dagnt

- ta!

Eles vão andando e já vão para o parque q já tava aberto

- to loca para andar nequela montanha russa , disseram q tem 3 lupes !!

- chocante , tb to ansioso – diz miroku

eles ficam na fila , tinha bastante gnt indo pro parque , finalmente eles entram

- onde vamos primeiro ?? – pergunta inuyasha

- q tal na motanha russo de vez , se n desisto – diz sango q parecia esta com medo de ir nela

- hahahahahah ta com medo sango ? – pergunta miroke

- n , eu so , n to com medo!

- sei...

- ta pessoal, desida aonde vamos – fala já sem paciência inuyasha

- vamos no salta montes ( um q fica girando , sobe , gira , vai para traz e depois para frente , e solta buzina de caminhão , mto massa!)

- certo então vamos nesse .

- mais so cabe três em cada parada dele

- certo vamos nos dividi em dois então , kagome e inuyasha e eu e sangosinha – fala miroke com akele olhar de malicia dele

- olha la oq vc vai fazer com a minha irmã heim seu pervertido

- acalmme- se mano , ele n eh loko de fazer nda – fala sango olhando para miroke com cara de bruxa

- então vamos para fila ¬¬ - fala kagome vendo o tamanho dela

depois de 15 mim na fila eles entram no brinquedo, inuyasha fica na ponta kagome no meio e um garoto da idade de kagome fica do lado dela assim fica I , K , o garoto ( xD , vai tudo para cima de inu tadinhu)eles saem do brinquedo e inu fica meio 'amassado'

- poxa kagome vc ta precisando imagrecer viu

- oq ??? grrr

- eh , vc caio para cima de mim direto tava ficando sem ar ate

- n eh era so eu q estava indo para cima de vc n ta , e eu tbm n tinha escolha , aquele garoto tava caindo por cima de mim tbm – diz kagome apontando pro garoto q estava com eles no brinquedo , ele viu q ela apontou para ele e foi ate ela e disse

- adorei cair por cima de vc gatinha , se quiser agnt pode repeti – disse o garoto chegando bem perto de kagome , essa cora.

- oq vc disse ??-diz inuyasha com cara de poucos amigos

- disse q achei essa menina aki – fala o garoto peguando no quecho de kagome – mto linda !

-er .. er... – kagome fica sem palavras

- solta ela seu idiota – grita inuyasha indo para cima do garoto

- INUYASHA PARAA !!

inuyasha larga o garoto e vira para kagome

- eu n sabia q ela era sua namorada – diz o garoto indo embora

- E ELA N EH ! – grita inuyasha indo já atraz dele denovo

- FICA QUETO INUYASHA!! Qm vc pensa qm eh para se meter na minha vida!!

- inuyasha! porq ?? – diz inu em ton de ironia

- haha sem graça , n repita isso de novo eu sei me cuidar

- eh eu vi ele so faltava te levar para casa

- oq vc disse?

- isso msm vc ficou dando trela para ele por isso ele se aproveitou

- eu n fiz isso

- fez sim sua idiota

- idiota o caraii !!!

- gnt vamos nos acalmar estamos em publico – diz miroku cheio de vergonha , pois estava todo mundo olhando a briga deles

ficaram o resto do dia sem se falar , so quando eles tava indo para o castelo fantasma q inuyasha se pronunciou

- me desculpe.. – disse baixo , mais alto o bastante para kagome escutar , mais quando foi responder inuyasha saio andando rápido na frente .

ficou so sango , miroku e kagome andando pelo parque

- vamos fazer um lanche estou com fome

- concordo minha barriga exata doendo tbm

- então vamos – disse miroku

pararam numa lanchonete do parque e estavam comendo um salgado quando apareceu inuyasha com um cachorro branco de pelucia ENORME nos braços de pelúcia eh lógico

- nossa q fofoooo – levantou kagome indo ate inuyasha e pgando o urso

- eh para vc .. desculca..

kagome ficou sem palavras n acreditava q um grosso feito o inuyasha poderia te dar um ursinho de desculpa , sem saber oq fazer apenas deu um abraço nele

- me desculpe por eu te gritado com vc tbm

- sem problemas

- gnt chega de melosidades... e vamos aproveitar o parque quanto ainda temos tempo – diz miroku

Foram para casa já de noite , sango e inuyasha dexaram kagome em casa depois voltaram para sua casa.Kagome tomou uma ducha e foi dormi pensando novamente em inuyasha

- ai inuyasha ...


	4. cap 4 InuFlocks o novo tp de sorvete

- hehehe sempre quis fazer isso (cara elas são mto xatas !!!!! XDDD)

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Pó vey, acho q os caras não vão vim pro Japão msm não

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

eh parece q não cara, mas tp pelo menos os caras do Blink 182 vem semana q vem né

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Eh pelo menos isso, e ai bora no show de Blink neee

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

pow claro se já flw com a sangosinha e com a kagome?

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Sangosinha? ¬¬ ainda não pow vou falar com elas .. pêra ai minha mae ta aqui

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

ta mas vey fala com fala com elas logo elas vão se amarrar em ver um show de Blink

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Eh com certesa, em falar nela minha mãe vieo aqui pergunta se eu vi elas em algum lugar

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

uaaai elas sumiram?

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Parece.. uahauha eu peguei o sorvete da mulinha no quarto da sango ela fico puta!!! Ahuahauhauh

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

aah inuyasha coitada

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Se tinahq ver como ela fica linda com raiva

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

uahuahauhauhauhauahuahuahauh

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Eii pêra ai to ouvindo um baurlho aqui.. ka flw com vc vey

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

uéé barulho de q? ta flw..

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

inuyasha...????

- OO AGNT VAI VER UM SHOW DE BLINK????

- KAGOME? ME MATE EU AMO OS CARA

- TBM AHHHH

- DDDDDDD

- V6 NÃO VAO VER PORRA NENHUMA

- como...?

- ISSO MSM V6 JOGUAM SORVETE EM MIM DEPOIS LEEM MINHA CONVERSA NO MSN O CARALEO Q EU VOU CHAMAR V6

- mas maninho...

- NADA D+ PORRA PARA FORA DO MEU QUARTO AGORA

- pó inuyasha foi mal não eh para tanto...

- num eh para tanto?? Num para.. aaah kagome se fosse com vc?

- pow desculpa agnt inuyasha...

- desculpo o caraiii fora do meu quarto já disse!!!

Elas saem. Mas kagome para na porta e vira e diz

- inuyasha sua estúpido! Sabe nem brinca..- e sai e bate a porta

- num sei brincar.. v6 q não sabem respeitar a vida alheia... sua mulinha idiota..

no quarto da sango

- pow kagome acho q agnt peguo pesado, vamo ficar sem ver o show de blink...

- eh sango... mas inuyasha tbb eh um idiota sabe nem brinca vey !

- poxa eu queria ir nesse show

- tbm ... TT

No quarto do inuyasha

No MSN...

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Vey tu não tem noção do q acabou de acontecer

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

oqq???

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Kagome e sango acabaram de invadir meu quarto e me jogaram dois potoes de sorvete na cara e ainda leu nossa conversa ò.Ó

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

OO kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Se ainda ri desgraçado!!!!!!

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

aa inuysha qm amndou peguar o sorvete delas ne

hauhauhauahuahauhauh

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Pow vey mas to todo melado de sorvete agora pow sem noção a delas

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

ela leu nossa conversa? E ai elas gostaram da idéia de ver Blink 182?

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

A sei lá pow, mas quando elas eu vi elas lendo eu disse para elas vasarem do meu quarto e q elas não vão ver porra de show nenhum por ter feito isso comigo

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

a pow não acredito

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Oq?

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

INUYASHA sua criança elas so fizeram uma brinadeira com vc e tu vai e diz q não vai mas levar elas num show mas esperado do ano cara, pura sacanaji sua pó

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Mas vey elas mereceram

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

mereceram oq?? Elas so tavam brincando com vc

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

A toma no cu agora já era

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

já era oq??? Vai la e fala com elas

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Eu vou falar nada não pow

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

a tu qm sabe to saindo

**ĪŋuyдѕЂд▪ diz:**

Elas q me peçam desculpas... flw xau cata t+

≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!! diz:**

sés 3 cabeça dura... xau

"≈**Miroku≈ Viva as gatinhas do Japão!!" não pode responder por seu status esta offline**


End file.
